Heretofore, many carbamic acid derivatives have been reported, but it has not been known that a carbamic acid derivative having a phenylacetylene group as the compound of the present invention has excellent fungicidal activities.
The object of the present invention is to provide a novel phenylacetylene derivative and an agricultural/horticultural fungicide containing the same as the active ingredient.
The present inventors have conducted an extensive study to produce a novel agricultural/horticultural fungicide and, as a result, have found that the phenylacetylene derivative of the present invention (hereinafter referred to as the compound of the present invention) is a novel compound not disclosed in literatures and exhibits remarkable effects as an agricultural/horticultural fungicide, and have finally accomplished the present invention.